gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Bomb Da Base II
exploding, and $4500 each.]] Bomb Da Base II is a 4-player online multiplayer mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, available only in ranked matches. The mode begins with a cutscene in which Kenny Petrovic explains how another gang (the Albanians) is shipping stolen cars out of the country by boat without his permission, mentioning that this highly profitable "business" was his only source of income when he first arrived in America. After the cutscene ends, the players have to work together in order to bomb the Platypus, a ship used to smuggle the stolen cars. The mode's title and missions are homage to "Bomb Da Base Act II", a similar mission in Grand Theft Auto III. Tasks Like other 4-player co-op missions in the game, each player is only given three to five lives (depending on the difficulty), and can no longer play further when all lives are exhausted. If only one player remains alive, the game ends. Retrieving the explosives The players begin in Algonquin with two black Rebla SUVs (modified) parked nearby. Players must first find and steal a Securicar containing the bombs. Players must chase down and shoot at it to stop it and its 2 Landstalker support SUVs that protect it. The guards wear green jackets. Once obtained, players must then drive it to a helipad. Another cutscene will show another Petrovic gang member landing a helicopter and telling the players that they may need it as transport and for the purpose of fighting from the air. Heading to the Platypus and placing the explosives Players may fly the helicopter to the Platypus, which is docked in East Hook, Broker, although they can resort to any means of transportation available. When nearing the ship, two waypoints appear on the map - this is where the bombs are to be placed. The players have to make their way to bridge, near the top of the ship, and also underneath the deck in the cargo hold to plan the two bombs. Both are accessed through the ship's galley (kitchen). Quite a few Albanians will attempt to stop them from planting the bombs and players must retaliate or die. If three or all players are killed, the mission fails. Each player receives $100 for each enemy they kill. Once both bombs have been placed, every team member must escape the ship within about 1 minute before it blows. Players will then receive $4500 each. The mission is complete. Bugs *The PS3 version used to have a bug where all players were kicked back out to single-player mode as soon as any player reached the ship or dock area. The bug occurred whenever a player had left the pre-game lobby or a mission in progress. The bug had first been introduced into the game by the trophy support patch. This bug has been eliminated with the 1.06 game update. *There is a very rare glitch that makes an NPC completely invisible, though the player can still see their gunfire and their reticule health and can still target them with auto-aim. Unfortunately, Bomb Da Base II is where it happens the most, specifically in the ship's lounge or right outside on the paths leading to the bomb spots. If auto-aim is turned off, it is very difficult to fight them. It is best to either blind fire or use grenades against them. *It is possible to place more than 1 bomb at the bomb spots. Video Trivia *Participating players will still pass the mission and receive their final payment if they have yet to escape the ship in time. *Completion of the mission within 5 minutes and 56 seconds is one of three requisites to obtain the "Fly The Co-op" achievement. *Even if you run out of lives and your team wins, you will get the money for winning the round. *If you go to the Platypus before stealing the security truck and going to the rendezvous point, there will be nobody on the Platypus at all. *There is another mission in GTA III with similar name "Bomb Da Base Act II" and it too involves destroying a ship. Category:Multiplayer in GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA IV